Usagi Eguchi
Usagi Eguchi is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Despair Drive, and is a survivor of the Sacrificial Killing Game and a resident of Jabberwock Island. She had the talent of Ultimate Attorney before the Tragedy. Appearance Usagi is a young woman with long brown hair, which is often tied in a simple ponytail. Her hair reaches her waist when it's down, and she also has a prominent, curly ahoge. She has large blue eyes and a rather average figure. Usagi wears a white collared shirt with the collar undone, over a blue tank top and matching blue pencil skirt. She wears white knee socks and black Mary Janes with small pink bunny clips on them. Usagi's attorney's badge is pinned to the collar of the shirt, although she wears her badge no matter what else she wears. She has a rather large gunshot scar on her left leg, in the area between her knee and calf. This scar makes her very self-conscious, and she covers it with her socks as a result. Personality Usagi is bright, cheerful, and idealistic, with strong emotions and a powerful desire to see justice done. She cares a great deal about justice and fairness, wanting to see everyone around her succeed and be happy. Despite her optimism, she certainly isn't naive by any means, being quite intelligent and perceptive. She also has very good intuition, being able to spot lies most of the time. Usagi is a huge morning person, and has rather athletic tendencies as well, loving a good workout early in the morning. She is also very social, enjoying the company of those around her and taking pleasure in helping her friends to succeed. Usagi loves cute things, often becoming irrational when she sees something or someone that she perceives as being cute, and also happens to enjoy rather stereotypically feminine things, despite her athleticism. She has an excellent logical brain and is very bold, not being afraid to speak her mind. Usagi also loves puzzles, finding them fun, if not a little frustrating. She enjoys mental challenges in general, and it's very difficult to trick or deceive her for this reason, although it is possible. Usagi can also be reckless in her pursuit of justice, accidentally being blunt or rude without meaning to, or putting herself into danger. Usagi is afraid of heights, needing to hold someone's hand in order to go to an elevated area or balcony of any kind. She also has an extreme phobia of fire, due to a traumatic event that had happened during the Tragedy. When she sees or smells fire, Usagi can pass out or have a panic attack due to the fact that it reminds her of the Tragedy. Despite her fears, Usagi is trying to overcome them as best she can and continue to help people. She is often considered one of the leaders, along with Hajime, due to her inspiring nature. Backstory Usagi had a fairly normal and happy childhood, aside from the fact that she was studying to become an attorney from a young age. This was due to her having a dream to uphold justice because both her father and later her older brother became police officers, which caused her to become very interested in law and law enforcement. However, during the Tragedy, Usagi suffered a very traumatic incident that left her with her fear of fire. While her class was making its escape (orchestrated by a member of Ultimate Despair, unbeknownst to them) from Hope's Peak, Usagi was shot in the leg by a brainwashed Reserve Course student and was forced to be left behind. However, the class's teacher went back for her, leaping out of the nearest window, despite the fact that they were on the third floor. Amidst the burning building, Usagi's teacher died the second that she hit the ground, with Usagi shielded by her body. Usagi passed out more or less instantly, the flames around her becoming a severe trigger for the memory of her teacher's death right in front of her. Relationships Takuro Nagata From day one, Takuro admired Usagi due to the fact that she was kind to him. However, the fact that she was a lawyer and he was a criminal put them at odds, making them both wary of the other and refusing to cooperate with one another. It took months at Hope's Peak before the two of them were able to cooperate with one another, after Usagi realized that Takuro was kind and trustworthy, and Takuro found Usagi to be responsible and optimistic. He fell in love with her almost instantly after getting to know her, due to the fact that she was treating him with much more respect than he was ever used to receiving. Eventually, their friendship turned romantic, near the end of the killing game. Both of them can be described as intellectual, enjoying simply hanging out together. Despite their differences, they are very similar in a lot of ways. The two of them are also often the most sane of the couples, trying to moderate the others and keep them from going too crazy. Hajime Hinata Usagi and Hajime are often considered the leaders of the group, and the two of them try to keep the rest in line as best they can. Hajime considers Usagi to be a good friend, although he thinks her athleticism and enthusiasm are often a little bit irritating, and Usagi is often upset by Hajime's snark. Despite this, he thinks of her as intelligent and capable, with a lot of respect for her. Nagito Komaeda Nagito admires Usagi's talent, calling her impressive and a skilled paragon of hope. Usagi doesn't understand Nagito most of the time, but she tries to humor him and agree with what he says when she can. However, Nagito's ideology that talent is something that one is born with angers Usagi, as saying that invalidates the effort that she put towards becoming an attorney in the first place. She never makes this known, but her feelings remain. Kazuichi Souda Due to being his girlfriend's best friend, Kazuichi has gotten to know Usagi a little. Kazuichi thinks of her as being a pretty smart girl most of the time, although some of her habits, such as going jogging early in the morning, confuse and even slightly disturb him. Sonia Nevermind Sonia respects Usagi, thinking of her as a great friend. Sonia especially enjoys how much of a normal girl she is, in terms of personality and appearance, which Usagi is slightly insulted by but decides not to talk about. Sonia and Usagi often work out together, due to Sonia's curiosity about Usagi's athleticism and enthusiasm for what Sonia perceives to be a normal bonding activity. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko was initially wary of Usagi, due to her profession as a lawyer. However, Fuyuhiko also has a great deal of respect for her and her professionalism, calling her skilled and tending to trust her. Ryuichi Tochikura Ryuichi is a good friend of Usagi's, and his habits tend to cause her to worry about him, albeit to a lesser degree. Usagi finds Ryuichi to be a very fun person, often going along with his ideas, despite how much she regrets it later. Honoka Shiozawa Usagi is considered by Honoka to be her best friend, which is something that Usagi gladly reciprocates. Usagi being one of the few people who Honoka can safely open up to, the two of them hang out a lot, which has resulted in a fair number of odd misadventures. Usagi tends to be the more serious of the two, although the opposite is often true, such as when Usagi invites Honoka to go jogging with her, which the latter absolutely despises. Despite some of their differences, Usagi and Honoka are almost like sisters to one another, trusting each other with sensitive information. Tomoe Asaka Tomoe respects Usagi. Her respect for Usagi is much more professional than it is with Hajime, due to Tomoe and Usagi being a doctor and a lawyer, respectively. However, Tomoe doesn't really consider Usagi to be a friend, mostly considering her to be someone she respects. Kenji Eguchi Usagi is obviously very close with her elder brother, having looked up to him quite a bit when she was a little girl. Kenji often teases her, calling her a rookie half-pint, although it's obvious that he doesn't really think this. Usagi can also become very annoyed with Kenji due to his tendency to not know when to shut his mouth when it comes to the stories of horrifying things that he's seen on the job. Despite their typical sibling's spats, Usagi and Kenji obviously care a great deal for one another. Mariko Usagi is often confused by some of Mariko's more odd and eccentric behavior, such as her tendency to be physically violent as a form of affection. However, she also finds Mariko to be very cute and sweet when she isn't hitting other people. Takuro often apologizes for his sister, saying that he has no idea why she does this, and Usagi says that she doesn't mind very much. Mariko enjoys Usagi quite a lot, often hugging her and bragging that they have a lawyer on their side now. However, she often has to be stopped when she starts making jokes about or asking about their sex life. Quotes * "Wow, this island is a lot bigger than I expected." * "I don't know everything. Actually, I don't know most things. But I can still help you!" * "Justice is always going to come out on top, eventually. It may be painful, but there will always be people to uphold justice for everyone." * "I'm not looking. This isn't happening. Everything's fine." * "It's only 4 A.M. Don't look at me like I woke up at 2!" * "Hey, wait! You can't just leave yet! That's not how these games work!" * "It's like there's a maze in front of me, but I can't see it. Every time I make progress and find the opening, there's another wall waiting for me, and I don't even know if I'm going backwards or not." * "...Yotsuba, you're really not good at making jokes." * "Sometimes, all you can do to feel better is to yell as loud as you can! Boldly, I mean. Not screaming. Screaming's kinda the opposite of what we're going for here." * "I trust you." * "I see it, you know. You're not a bad person. I don't know how I know, but I see it in you, somehow." * "Even if something looks beautiful, it can still hurt you." * "I don't think there's such a thing as people who are inherently "good" or "bad". I think that who you are is what you do, and there's no fate behind it." * "Hey, I'll have you know that I'm not spoony! Or a musician in any way!" * "I don't agree with that!" * "NO, THAT'S WRONG!" * "Objection!" Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Fan characters